(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent tube seat, and in particular, a fluorescent tube seat, which can retains a fluorescent tube being mounted at any angle, without adjusting the angle of the fluorescent tube in the process of installation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional structure of a light tube seat is shown in FIG. 1. For such conventional fluorescent light tube seat, after it has been used for a period of time, it possesses the following shortcomings, which are required to be improved.
When a fluorescent light tube a is to be installed to a conventional tube seat, the tube pins b of the fluorescent tube at one end thereof have to be in alignment with the insertion holes 1 of a spring-support seat 2 by using one hand, and the other hand of the user is used to hold the spring-seat 2 for the other end of the light tube seat. In other words, both of the hands have to be used in installing the fluorescent light tube into the light tube seat. In addition, the light tube pins are not easily made in alignment with the insertion holes of the fluorescent tube seat. Thus, it is rather time consuming and inconvenience to mount the fluorescent light tube into the tube seats.
Another type of conventional light tube seat is the rotatable light tube seat, which is shown in FIG. 2. When a fluorescent light tube is mounted, the light tube pins b of the light tube a are respectively in alignment with guiding slots 3 and then the pins b are rotated until the pins b are in contact with conducting plates at the light tube seat.